


Lewd Street: A collection of lewd Pack Street stories

by PastebunAnon



Category: Pack Street Fanverse - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hot Weather, Kissing, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Street Fanverse, Shower Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: A collection of NSFW Pack Street stories requested by Anon's on /ztg/





	1. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a solo fic of just charlie having uncontrollable lewd thoughts. it's that season again"

Charlie couldn't help herself as she laid in a pool of sweat panting on her mattress, the covers and sheets tossed off the bed and strewn all over the place mixed in with various articles of clothing that had been removed haphazardly. "Why can't *anyone* be home right now?" she whined out loud, as a paw slid between her legs and began to rub away furiously again, the sound of loud moaning filling the various rooms and halls as she let everything out with no regard for anything else, she didn't just want release, she needed it, craved it, her body practically begging to feel the touch or have the scent of another nearby. She removed her fingers from her own dripping wetness and moved them to her maw, wasting no time to lap and suck every last drop of the sweet juices up, not letting any of it go to waste. The sounds of her whines only grew louder and more needy, the fingers weren't nearly enough, she needed some more substantial relief, and before she even realized it herself she was drenching herself and a large toy in enough lubricant to drown someone, slamming the toy in deep with a force and need she didn't even know she had in her, the sounds of her moans, groans and grunts getting louder and louder as she sped up more and more, the thick, cherry scented lube squishing with each push and sitting motion she did, wasting no time at all to get it as deep inside as possible, wanting to quench the unquenchable thirst inside of her. She grabbed hold of her own cheeks and spread them slightly to allow for this, not caring at all about the sweat and lube matted fur or about how much she was drooling on herself as she pounded away at herself.

As she did this, her thoughts turned to all the various lewd and devious things she wanted and to whom she'd want to provide them, imagining her various pack mates in various positions and doing everything from sitting on her face, to pounding every hole they could, her mind was practically begging for one of them to come home and hear the commotion she was making, to press their various genitals to her face and body and mark her as their own, to hold her close and dig their claws gently into her flesh. She was so caught up in the thoughts that she had barely noticed that she was riding the dildo in her tailhole now, giving it no matter as the large length filled her up. She kept riding away at the toy as if her life depended on it, nothing mattered at all except feeling the sweet sweet release of orgasm, from whoever or whatever, imagining the various male pack members doing as they pleased to her made her heart soar, she'd take literally any of them at this point, Al, Wolter, Ozzy, Rex, Marty, hell, She'd even accept Remmy and how awkward his sex would be, she was that desperate. She wouldn't leave the girls out either though, she wanted to feel and touch them all, have them hold her down and lick places that would send shivers down her spine as she would have the favor returned, to feel and taste the sweet spray of both female or male cum, to be filled to the bri-.

Her last thought was interrupted as she came all over the bed, soaking the mattress and toy in heat driven pleasure that had been pent up for days, feeling the fur below her crotch become completely soaked in the juices. She fell over and sighed contently, not even caring that she had landed in her own cum, or that the dildo was still partially inside of her, not even that nobody had shown up to help her out. "There's always tomorrow..." she thought as she drifted off to sleep, not noticing the shadow outside her door slowly move away.


	2. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Avo and Remmy quipping at each other during rough sex"

"Come on fluff ball, speed up already!" Avo griped as she laid partially bent over Remmy's bed, feeling his shaft awkwardly sliding in and out of her at a snails pace, making his decent size barely matter. "I-I'm trying! You're laying down awkwardly!" He said as he tried to get a better grip on her behind, wrapping his paws around her waist and unintentionally pushing her down further onto the bed, making them crash into one another. "What the hell are you doin- Ohhhhh, that's the right idea" She practically moaned out loud, her tone going from annoyed to as if she was floating on a cloud in an instant. Remmy looked down at her confused until he realized, as she landed he had managed to slide all the way into her, his large length just barely managing to fit all the way, he recovered quickly and gave a few tentative thrusts into her, only sliding part of the way out before sliding back inside, the sheeps hefty sack slapping against her as he began to thrust away more confidently, teasing her rear with a small smack of his hoof and saying "Is *this* fast enough for you?", trying his best to use the situation to his advantage for once. He felt a small smirk creep onto his face as she shook her head no and began to bounce her rear back against his length and hips, both of them in a constant struggle and vying for dominance.

She managed to get her voice back long enough to huff out a defiant "Too... Damn... Slow", grabbing hold of the sheeps hooves and pulling them down around her in an attempt to make her hip movements the only thing in control of the intercourse, Remmy moaned louder and louder at the new found tightness and warmth from this position, but was not going to give in yet. "Two can play at that game!" He said, accidentally yelling, making her nearly jump out of her skin. He took the opportunity to regain control of his hooves, wrapping them around her waist and stomach and began thrusting away, listening the complaint she was beginning to say turned into a long, high pitched whine, matching his increasingly loud and blunt moans. He didn't give in to the growing pressure in his loins as he began to pound away at a speed he didn't know he had in him, his sack slamming against her with a loud thwap over and over again as he oozed out more and more pent up pre into her, the teasing she had been doing only making his hardness and resolve greater. She had given up even trying to take over at this point, letting him go at her in a way that she did not expect, but happily welcomed. He began to pant after going at it for what must have been half an hour, the adrenaline coursing through him not enough to sustain the impassioned love making for much more longer, panting as he gave a few more slow but strong thrusts and released into her.

He woke up the next morning in her her arms, the faint smell of cum and sweat still heavy on the air as he peered over to the alarm clock and noticed it was a quarter past four. He sighed contently as he snuggled back into her embrace but was interrupted with a sudden poke in his shoulder and opened his eyes to see a needy look and smiled as she asked "Round two?". He responded in kind by sitting up and pressing his still sticky cock to her maw, it was going to be a long night indeed.


	3. *Hung*over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remmy and betty fucking after a night of drinking"

The smell of cheap alcohol reeked through the apartment, but the two occupants were too busy on the couch to even notice or care. Betty and Remmy lashed their tongues back and forth on one another's, enjoying the warmth of each others breath and thick scent of recently drank booze on one another's breath and the feeling of their fur rubbing together, the alcohol coursing through their blood only making the feelings more amplified. Neither of them knew how it happened, but they both ended up on the floor after rolling off the couch, her snout landing directly on his shorts near his crotch. He only gave a low moan as he pulled them down and began to lick each side of the rapidly growing shaft, working down it to gently and occasionally pausing to give the sack a kiss or light lick. He reached his hoof down to gently hold her in place, but to also gently but shakily rub the top of her head, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur against it. He let the hoof get joined by another and work further down her chest, rubbing and massaging at it best as possible as she continued to lick then suck away, slowly and tentatively bob away at the length, neither of them were in a rush, just being close together was better than any sex times a million.

She suddenly pulled off his length with an audible pop and looked back at him with a weary, drunken smile, "Pound me. Now." She said softly but sternly, and he was more than happy to oblige as he helped her remove her pants and underwear, rubbing his hoof along her already dripping nethers, letting himself slowly explore and prod at it before pulling it back, taking a lick and letting her have one as well, the drunken state making everything taste even better then it should. In almost an instant, he slowly and dizzily got to his feet and pressed each of his hooves to her rear and slid himself in, both of them sighing contently as they began to press back and forth against one another. They both took it as slow as possible, this wasn't a raw, primal fucking like usual, this was about closeness. He hugged against her and put his head into her back as she wrapped an arm and paw around him, their body heat and friction making the slow sex feel so much better than it should, neither of them could hold out for long as they both came in one another's embrace, saying nothing as they crawled back up onto the couch and began cuddling, flipping on the TV for some background noise as they began to slowly and gingerly massage one another for what seemed like hours, until their eyes grew heavy and dim and the faint sound of snoring filled the apartment. The hangover would be worth it.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Pandora have a date.

The faint smell of freshly opened alcohol, slightly overcooked food and flowers wafted through the apartment and formed a distinct olfactory bouquet like nothing else, making Charlie sigh slightly as she looked over her handiwork. The lasagna had a descent, black crust on the top of it, and was luckily not too burnt, the wine was opened with almost expert precision and poured into two glasses and along with the strategically placed basket full of rolls, everything looked almost perfect. She glanced over at the time, realizing that she needed to hurry up a little, she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the matchbox, using it to light two long, red candles. Almost just as she had finished swishing the match out and deposited it into the garbage, she heard a faint knock on the door and couldn't help but grin as she went to open it.

Pandora couldn't help but be a little shocked as she entered the apartment, when Charlie had first asked her to "come to her place for dinner" she hadn't really known what to expect, but she certainly did not expect this. Her first glance was down to the obviously nervous fox and the too large dress that she was wearing, having to fight back a smirk at the sight. Her eyes darted around the apartment and couldn't but notice just how damn clean everything was, the coffee table next to them was practically a mirror under the dim candlelight. "Y-you didn't have to go through all this trouble" She couldn't help but say as she marveled at just how much trouble Charlie had gone through to set all of this up, not a single speck of dirt, dust or grime in sight. "I know. But I wanted to." She said as she motioned over to the table, pulling the seats out for both of them. "Now quit staring at my carpet and lets eat already"

Neither of them had felt as stuffed as they did at that very moment in a long, long time, after the first few tentative nibbles and sips of the wine, they had both managed to devour the entire tray of lasagna in under fifteenth minutes and gone through glass after glass of the almost too good to be true tasting beverage. "I only paid, like, ten bucks for this stuff at the store" Charlie said as she reached open with the cork to open another bottle of the stuff, pouring both of them another glass. "Cheap stuff, even if it's bad, is always good with good company" Pandora said back with a smirk before taking another gulp out of the glass, then another, then another, soon ending up downing the entire glass in one steady chug. She cocked her head and said "What?" as she saw Charlie at first smiling at her, quickly turning into a roar of laughter. "Ya got a little something on your dress Dora" she said through a snicker, pointing to the dribbles of wine now dotting the white fabric. "Come on, you can wear something of mine for right now if you want." Charlie said, pointing back towards her bedroom.

"I feel like an idiot." Pandora said as she crossed her arms and walked back out into the living room, only a t-shirt and a small pair of shorts on, her fur standing up on edge from the slight chill in the air. "A very cold idiot." She continued as her teeth began to chatter slightly, her paws instinctively moving over to arms in a futile attempt to generate any sort of body heat. Charlie pointed to the couch as she flipped on the TV, a generic, sappy romantic comedy movie appearing on the screen as she smirked at her and said. "A very cute idiot, now come on, sit down already". Pandora took one step towards the couch before stopping and chuckling in disbelief, pointing to the couch and saying "You do realize the problem right? This couch is made for your size. If I sit down I'm gonna take up literally all the room from you", Charlie just grinned and gave her back a slight, teasing push "That doesn't sound like a problem to me at all".

She didn't really know quite how she had ended up in this position, but she certainly wasn't gonna complain. She let her large paw stroke gently at the fox now resting gently on her chest's back through her shirt, the dress having been abandoned and tossed to the floor. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Charlie asked as she lifted her head up slightly from the tigers chest, her own paw reaching down to grasp gently at the much, much larger one. Pandora smiled and gave the foxes paw a slight squeeze, taking it into her own paw and grasping down on it. "Of course I did... I always enjoy being with you" She said, giving the fox a smile as they both sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say to one another. The silence was suddenly broken as Charlie laid her head back down into the tigers chest and muttered a soft "I love you". Pandora returned to stroking her back, moving her paw around and gently and slowly massaging at every nook and cranny possible, eventually fighting up the courage to respond. "I, uh, I love you too" She managed to squeak out, her voice dripping with nervousness. She barely had time to react as the fox sat up on her chest and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her muzzle, taking a second before wrapping her arm around the fox, returning the kiss eagerly.

As they both broke from the kiss, Charlie couldn't help but tease the tiger, saying with a tone of playful snark "How long have you been waiting to do that?", Pandora's only response was to grab onto the back of the foxes head gently, pushing her in for a much, much more deeper kiss, hearing the fox practically squeal with delight as their tongues slammed together briefly. It was Pandora's time to tease this time as they pulled back, the strand of saliva that had connected their mouths landing on both of their shirts. "How long have *you* been waiting for *that*?". Charlie growled playfully as she pushed the tiger down against the couch with all her weight. It was going to be an unforgettable night for sure.


	5. You can't spell jealousy without "U"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remmy see's Betty talking to a mysterious wolf, and comes to terms with various feelings.

Remmy, like always, just couldn't help it. The feeling of standing their on the sidewalk watching them talk and pal around was almost to much for him to bear, he didn't even understand it either, he had never ever seen this wolf around anywhere on Pack Street before and yet Betty was talking to him like they were the best of friends, the way he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and was so absentmindedly talking to her made his heart feeling like it was beating out of his chest, his face and chest feeling like they were practically on fire, he thanked the heavens that he had remembered to grab his phone so that it wouldn't look like he was prying into their business, but the very frequent and very obvious glances he was doing out of the corner of his eye would instantly ruin the attempted discreteness of it if they were paying attention at all. He could only see the back of their heads but he was a black wolf as well, similar size and hell similar build too, he felt his mouth grow drier and drier as he came to the realization that this chummy chummy attitude wasn't normal, they weren't just friends at all, the sudden crushing feeling making it feel as if the wind was knocked right out of him, not knowing what to do and say for a few moments as the realization sunk in, that maybe all the signals he had thought were right, were wrong, oh so very wrong.

He grit his teeth as he felt his legs tremble uncomfortably while just standing there, taking in the more and more uncomfortable feeling spectacle going on before him, having to fight back every stupid urge to walk over there and butt into the conversation, to make his presence at least know, this feeling of being ignored was something that made him almost want to scream out loud, to kick over every trashcan in sight, to get at least ACKNOWLEDGED would be better than this. He glanced down at his phone again and realized just how long he had been standing there, 15 minutes, 15 minutes of just gawking at the two wolves talk, palling around and showing each other things on their phones. He felt his hooves go limp to his side as he sat down on the side of the curb, putting his head down on his legs and fighting back the urge to cry as the tears welled up in his eyes, lamenting every single thing wrong about this entire picture in his head but only coming back to one single realization: He wanted someone to treat him like that for once. "Why the hell did I even get out of bed this morning" he muttered bitterly to himself as he sat their and waited, and waited.

Time passed and he didn't care at all as he continued to only sit, and wallow in his own sorrow, fuck time, fuck this concrete, fuck everything, he couldn't care less about anything in the slightest at that moment in time, or so he thought. "Are you *seriously* sleeping on the curb Fluffball?" He heard from right behind him, making a chill run up the length of his spine, conflicting feelings running through his head like a herd of buffalo as the mixture of wanting to leap up from the curb and not wanting to weighed down his thoughts. "I, uh, must of dozed off" He said muffled into his shorts, very slowly lifting up his head to look at the two wolves towering above him... only now realizing how similarly they looked. "Well? Aren't you going to say hello to my cousin?" She inquired as they both grinned down at him, although he outwardly stammered out a very, very shaky sounding "Hi, I'm Remmy" inside he was wanting to die, coming to the realization that he had been jealous of her COUSIN the whole time, he felt lucky that they couldn't see just how much he was probably blushing, the sweat pooling under his shirt making him breathe harder and harder as he tried in vain to hide just how uncomfortable and ashamed of himself he was, one of the tears that had been stuck in his lids finally breaking free of it's prison, dribbling down the side of his face.

"Holy shit, they must be clones or something" he thought to himself as he had spent the last few minutes awkwardly conversing with the two wolves, realizing throughout it more and more that the way they talked, acted and hell, even their SMELL was the exact same, the only thing setting them apart being the pitch of their voices, the grins that both of them were still giving him making him want to run and die out of embarrassment even more, praying to whatever deity was listening that they hadn't realized he had spent that long just staring at them. "You're pretty nice to talk to, for a giant bundle of wool" he heard her cousin say to him, very visibly jumping as he felt him put a paw on his shoulder, feeling it rubbing gently at his sheared down shoulder. "Yeah, he's pretty alright" Betty said as she did the same to his other shoulder, he had to practically bite his own tongue to stifle a bleat, this was soooo weird. "We were just gonna hang out for the afternoon" He heard her cousin say to him, feeling his heart beating faster and faster as the wolf practically played with the thin layer of regrowing wool, "You're always free to join us, my apartment is big enough for three after all" Betty said, as she did the same to him, coaxing a soft bleat out of the back of his throat, his hooves very obviously shaking slightly as he only managed to force a quick nod, looking from one to the other, their wolfish and beaming grins making him anxious for what was to come, but he couldn't deny it, he was already starting to like this cousin.


	6. Dinner and a "Move"y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and her cousin tease Remmy over the course of a dinner. Funtimes ensue.

"I'm not sure about this you both..." Remmy said as he uncomfortably adjusted the overly tight and stifling dress shirt that he had arrived in, the almost comedically generic clip on tie he was wearing only helping to add to his befuddled appearance as he made himself comfortable on the two wolfs couch. Ever since Scotty had arrived few weeks back he had found himself spending more and more time at Betty's apartment, sometimes even lasting the whole day, the way that they both complemented one another's personalities was infinitely amusing but in a weird way comforting to be around, his generally more sweet follow ups to her brash and incessant joking making everything seem more complete and in a way he didn't quite know how to explain to himself, wonderful.

He jumped and had to stifle back an instinctual bleat as he felt a paw gently give his shoulder a gentle shove, looking back to see a wolfish grin on... Betty's face? He had to a double take for a moment before realizing it was actually her, the only distingushing factor being her lit cigarette as she was dressed in a very tight and obviously poor fitting suit, having to stifle back a laugh at how short in comparison to her the undershirt was, little bits of her fur sticking out from the bottom of it, he opened his mouth to crack a joke about her "accidentally getting in Scotties closet" again but felt the joke die in his throat as quick as it had formed, watching as the male wolf also walked out of the bedroom, wearing what was very obviously one of Betty's tank tops and shorts, the straps of the bra he was wearing as well as the sides of what had to have been a pair of panties or a thong just barely poking out of the side of the ever so slightly pulled down shorts.

It took a moment for him to quit gawking and staring as if he had been hypnotized, wondering for a moment if the universe had gotten things mixed up or was pulling a prank on him as the two wolves went about their business of getting dinner ready, paying no attention to how confused and flustered he was, finally managing to force out a quiet question of "Uh... What's with the get up?", both of them glancing back over at him with very obvious smirks on their faces as they feigned ignorance "I think you're imagining things fluffball, nothing is going on" Betty said flatly as possible before turning back around, Scotty shaking his head in agreement and saying "Yeah Rem, we're just cookin'. Nothin' weird about that is there?".

He felt his cheeks go a beat red as his heart began to pound away harder and harder in his chest, not knowing what to say as he sat with his mouth slightly agape as he thought of what to do or say, finally feeling himself begin to chuckle, at first only slightly before turning into an uproar of laughter, almost doubling over as the laughter was occasionally intersected with a bleat, the absurdity of this whole situation unexpected but he decided to go along with it, for now. He smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen behind Betty who was cutting some vegetables for what looked like a stew, deciding to help her little shirt problem, after all they had had some fun at his expense, returning the favor a bit wasn't going to hurt things.

Moving up behind Betty as quietly as possible, he smirked to himself and glanced over at Scotty who was watching closely, giving him a wink as he thought "You're next", he let his hoof trace up from between the suit jacket and the undershirt, watching her shudder and try and stifle back saying anything at all as he began to slowly tug the much too short garment further and further until he heard it began to rip slightly as it reached it's breaking point. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard her yip and swat his hoof away, turning around to face him for a moment with a blush almost as bright as the sun on her face, the tearing pulling the shirt almost almost all the way off, giving a slight glimpse at her ample bosom from the top now. "What? I didn't do anything?" he said teasingly as both him and Scotty were very obviously staring at the more and more increasingly flustered wolf, watching her as she shakily turned back around and muttered something about "this being a stupid idea" and "that I only stepped on a tack was all".

He left them both alone for a few minutes as he returned to the couch to wait for dinner, quite surprised at how well she had taken having the joke turned back around on her, thinking for a moment before slowly coming to the obvious conclusion that he had missed before: They WANTED him to do stuff like, it explained everything, how they had the clothes pulled down ever so slightly in ways that showed off their fur in spots, and how they were sauntering around in the more tight than usual garments almost shoving their asses in his face. He gulped as this new thought set in, his body and wool feeling as if it had had a fire lit underneath it as he shifted around uncomfortably, trying to hide the somewhat obvious bulge in his pants as he glanced back into the kitchen to stare at the two wolves asses...

"DINNER'S READY!" he heard suddenly and loudly, only giving him enough time to pull his hoof out of his pants from readjusting himself before they both walked into the room, both of them still walking in the same teasing way they had before, but this time Betty was looking him dead in the eyes with every move he took, making his heart beat faster and faster in his chest as he walked to the table, feeling a mix of nervousness and courage as Scotty ladeled him out a bowl of the stew, with nice chunks of bug meat and all sorts of vegetables, and for a moment any of the lewd thoughts he had been having melted away as he said thank you to both of the wolves and they began to dig in the bowl, wasting no time at all as he scarfed down every tender bite, the entire apartment filled with the sounds of munching and the clings of spoons clanging against the bottom of the bowls.

Only a few minutes later, all of the very full and very content mammals were practically huddled together on the couch, their closeness not as awkward as it probably would have been if the earlier events had not transpired, all three pairs of eyes occasionally meeting and waiting for the other to make what was going to be the first move, but the angst and even bit of anxiety in the air making it harder and harder to do so until he had built up enough courage to say fuck it, getting an added boost as he leaned in a little closer to both of the wolves, thinking "fuck it" to himself as he let him take in a whiff of both of the predators much more overpowering scent, the slight sweatiness and almost forbidden twang to it giving the final push he needed to let one of his hooves repeat the same motion he had done to Betty earlier, this time on the just barely visible strap on Scotties underwear.

The male wolfs reaction was a lot more forward than his female cousins, letting his legs open up and giving the hoof even more room to do as it pleased, the bulge that had been small at first through the shorts and underwear quickly hardening as he pulled harder and harder, threatening to make both the shorts and what now were obviously panties come off in one fell swoop, the only thing that stopped that were the four pairs of paws that suddenly grabbed hold of him and dragged him over into both of their laps, their grins and tongues hanging out ever so slightly giving him a hint of what was to come. "I hope you enjoyed the show we put on for you tonight fluffball" Betty said, trying to sound as serious as possible, but the very blatant needy whine as an undertone shined through. "Yeah, I think this was a much better kind of before and after dinner entertainment, wouldn't you agree?" He quickly shook his head as he looked at both of them, feeling their paws slightly squishing his wool from underneath his dress shirt "If I had known THIS was what you were going for, I would've been a bit more forward earlier" he said, unable to stop himself from smiling as Betty said "Now you get to return the favor..."

The bed that he was practically flung on to was comfortable as all hell, but that wasn't what he cared about in the slightest in that moment, the two tongues that were slamming against his relentlessly was making him feel as if he was in heaven. Betty's kisses were more forward and blunt then her cousins, his being more slow and sensual than a tongue lashing but in combination they were the best thing in the world, his heavy breathing occasionally offset with a very audibly happy sounding bleat as he felt the two wolves chests  
and groins pressed against his, all of their clothing being already haphazardly removed on the carry over to the bedroom, the two different textures pressing against his own, now throbbing, cock were almost too good to describe, her leaking pussy occasionally glancing and rubbing up and down his length on it's own was more than enough to make him ooze, but the extra sensation of his, large, knotted cock grinding up against his own, sliding and touching together only made every single sensation all the better, and even more heightened.

Almost as if on a cue, he felt the two wolves pull away from his mouth, all three of them panting away as if they had just ran the most wonderful marathon in the entire world, but he already knew that that was not going to be the end of it, not by a long shot. "I just made both of you happy, so now it's time for you boys to do the same to me" Betty said at both of them, shifting around so that they could both get a good look at her breasts, watching as she used her chest to almost hypnotically bounce them at them both, before letting her paws quickly push them both onto a nipple. He had never been in this position before, but knew at least a little of what to do from the copious amounts of pred/prey porn he partook in private, making sure that his teeth didn't graze anything as he began to lick and suck away, glancing over and realizing just how fast Scotty had gotten down and gotten into it, he quickly increased his pace as well, listening as her occasional grunt of pleasure through her grin turned into moans.

"D-Don't think I'm forgetting about these" He heard Betty say shakily through another moan, her paw grabbing onto both his and Scotties very hard and very pent up lengths, jerking the two shafts together in a mix of frotting and a pawjob before guiding them underneath her, both of their cocks being led to her very, very drenched opening, taking a moment to accommodate both of their girths stretching her ever so slightly before feeling them slide on in, the sensation of the cocks rubbing together as they slid further and further, slamming and touching against her walls only made the sensation better for all three of them, both him and Scotty's moans against her nipples making them vibrate and even more pleasured, as their saliva began to drip down her breasts and onto her chest and stomach, their hips finally moving into action as all three of them touched together, pistoning their lengths deeper and deeper into the very obviously pleased wolf, her moans no longer quiet but uproariously loud.

As all three of them began to pound and push away against one another, knew that they wouldn't be able to last for as long as they had wanted, the hours of being pent up, the teasing and all of the prior touching had taken their toll and all three mammals were ready to burst onto one another, but they were all going to make the best of it. He and Scotty began to pound their hips against her as hard as possible, as they began to pump back and forth again, and again, and again, stretching her more than she had ever been before in her length, her moans reaching pitches that he had no idea she was even capable of, his mouth sucking and pulling back against her nipple in an attempt to give every part of her a good time before they all burst, the cascading feeling of his cum in pent up sack was already almost too much to take, and as she reached down to roughly fondle both of their sacks, Scotties knot slid in and made the pressure finally unbearably high for them all, a symphony of moans filling the room as the coated one another in their cum, Betty's wetness drenching both of their groins as they all crashed on top of one another. 

In that moment, he wanted nothing more to fall asleep, but as his eyes fluttered shut he felt a sharp jab in his shoulder, Betty shaking her head at him as she lit a smoke "Uh uh! Neither of you are sleeping until you help me do the sheets you just ruined.", He moved his rear around and felt all of the various cum that had dripped out beneath them, and also realized that he could barely move, his cock stuck inside of her from Scotties knot. "Hee hee, now you REALLY know how it feels to be a pred, Rem" Scotty said, giving him a pat on the head, as he had to lay back and just wait, content, but also only coming to the realization of just how loud they had all been. "Uh... You don't think anyone heard that, right?" He asked, gulping at the thought of it. "If anyone was home, they DEFINITELY heard that" Betty said, her content expression turning into a wolfish grin "They'll just know you conquered the wolf's den floofball, nothing to be worried about".  
Shit.


	7. Beating the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie helps Remmy on a hot summers day

>Remmy groaned and reached over to smack the fan on full blast in front of him with his hooves  
>All four of them to be precise, lamenting that the little circle of slightly cooler air wasn't enough to help  
>He could feel the sweat sticking to and pooling on his skin underneath the layers of his wool, the slight itching it caused making him want to tear it all out  
>With a grunt he pushed a hoof into the wool and attempted to scratch at the itching sensation, ripping it out with a "Fuck!"  
>All of his attempts to cool off and gain some modicum of relaxation had failed and he was almost at his wits end  
>Hell, he was sitting out in his living room, stark naked and was beyond caring what anyone would think if they walked in  
>He glanced over at the thermometer on the wall, sighing at the reading of "89 degrees"  
>Only slightly less oppressive to him then the 101 outside  
>Outside, heh  
>That was a place he hadn't even dared to go in a few days, this heat wave had been stifling then and hadn't shown any signs of letting up yet  
>He had seen the forecasts and had managed to stock up on all the snacks and Bug Burga that he'd need to make it through the week, and his apartment was definitely a reflection of that  
>Trash, wrappers and bags were dotting the floor around the overflowing trash can, joined with the various drink containers and cans that gave only a moments relief  
>The dripping of the sink in the background and the low, whirring hum of the fans the only sound in the apartment, he was too tired to listen to or do anything  
>The lack of sound from outside the apartment gave him the hint that all the others were in a similar condition  
>He glanced over at the clock and couldn't help but feel exasperated at the fact that it was only 2:45 PM  
>The worst was still to come and he knew it, at this point he would kill for just a few moments in an air conditioned building   
>But to do that he would have to go outside, and that as out of the question. No passing out today.

>He let himself flop to the ground and let out a groan of defeat  
>"I'm fucked" he said to no one in particular as he listened to the nothingness in his apartment  
>The dripping noise  
>The faucet  
>WATER  
>He shot up suddenly and shot a hoof up to his face, sighing in embarrassment and realization to the fact he had forgotten his shower was a thing  
>With an almost herculean amount of effort, he managed to hoist himself to his feet, making a noise of disgust at the fact that he had left a wet spot on the ground from his sweat  
>Even if the shower didn't cool him off, at least he'd be less disgusting  
>With a grunt he pushed the bathroom door open and slid the shower curtain open, fondling the cold water faucet to the on position and full blast  
>Without a moments hesitation he made his way into the shower and slid down to the ground along the wall of the shower  
>Releasing little moans of ecstasy from the feeling of the almost orgasmicly cool water seeping its way through his wool and onto his skin  
>It was, without a doubt, the best feeling experience of his entire life he thought, not caring if it was just the heat talking  
>Fuck soap  
>Fuck washing himself  
>He didn't care about anything else other than making himself feel better, and this hit just the spot  
>It felt so fucking good  
>So good in fact, that he some how tuned out the sound of his front door being unlocked  
>And the bathroom door  
>And the shower curtain opening and being closed again  
>Only the sound of a light, feminine cough and the fact he was blocked from the water brought him kicking and screaming back to reality, eyes fluttering open  
>He had a face full of fox ass  
>"CHARLIE, W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, bleating and standing up, covering himself with his hooves and lanky arms  
>Charlie shrugged and responded cooly "Water is broken in mine, and yours is big enough for two us."  
>He sputtered angrily, trying to think up a response  
>"Well you could've knocked!" He said indignantly 

>She turned around to face him, answering matter of factly  
>"If I knocked you probably would've said no"  
>He frowned and cocked his head, why would she think *that* of all things?  
>"What do you mean? I would've let you use it first"  
>She didn't answer, instead crouching slighly and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into what was basically a hug  
>"I didn't want to waste water, and besides" She said as she gently rubbed her paws into his wool, down deep into it  
>"I imagine you need this right now more than any of us"  
>His mouth opened to say something, and instead fell silent  
>Her paws gently rubbing against his skin *did* feel amazing  
>He didn't put up a fuss as she began to move them around him more and more, moving around his chest and arms, teasing and working at the sore and stressed muscles  
>The water was cold, but he felt so hot  
>"...Charlie..." was the only thing he could manage to mutter as he laid his head against her bosom, so worn out that he barely took notice of their size and softness  
>"Ssshhh..." She shushed gently, moving her paws back towards his back, pushing gently on a knot in one of the muscles and working it out  
>He let out a moan, not of sexual pleasure, but of happiness as she worked out all of the tension that had built up in every muscle from his arms to his chest  
>Holding himself in place around her as she moved her paws and body down even further to rub at his thigh muscles with each paw  
>"Ahhhh!" he squeaked and bleated as he felt her paw grip hold of his length  
>"What, are you, uh, doing?" he asked shakily, imagining that he would be sweating bullets if it wasn't for being under the cool water  
>"Cooling you down" She answered, leaning forward and taking his shaft into her mouth before he even had a chance to answer, any words he had been forming replaced with a soft moan of pleasure  
>His hoofs moved around her head shakily, holding as best they could for dear life as she sucked quickly

>He had been so hot that he hadn't even bothered to attempt to masturbate in his weird, barely functional way of doing it in almost a week  
>And he knew he wouldn't last long  
>"Uh... Charlie... I'm gonna..." He attempted to say, being met with the immediate response of the back of her throat  
>He bleated and moaned happily as strand after strand shot from his length and into her throat, listening to her give a little moan of approval as she swallowed it down  
>He felt her pull back from his length, his legs shaking as he fell back onto his rear  
>"You owe me fluffball" was all she said as she pointed to her rear end and walked out of the bathroom, thankfully shutting the door behind her  
>He sat there shell shocked for a moment before sliding back against the wall and smiling contently  
>Maybe beating the heat didn't have to be so bad after all


End file.
